War, Love and Friendship: The InterUniversal War
by chip22
Summary: My two friends are hanging out at my house, and we're going through some rough days at school. What at first seem like strange lights in the area turns into an interuniversal war that, if lost, puts all beings into eternal slavery Rated M for blood, language and shippings. Also a crossover with Gears of War, How to Train Your Dragon, Tron Tech only though and Halo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"It obviously doesn't. That show is just for stupid little girls." Brett said obnoxiously. He always had a way for bashing MLP, but we always found a weak point.

"Oh really?" Jack asked, "If it is for little girls, why do so many teenage and grown men watch the show? Obviously the show has something appealing."

"There is nothing appealing about those stupid ponies!" He said, "They're just stupid ponies going to have tea parties and being all girly!"

"So being in an all-out brawl with evil shape-shifters is obviously girly." I said, "Yeah Brett, you know so much about the show, without even watching two episodes. Oh, I guess Lauren Faust should come to you for ideas!"

Ok, let me clarify something. Brett is a classic hater with a male-inferiority complex. He thinks that if he watches the show, he'll be called gay or something like that. My friend Jack and I are bronies; no one really gives a shit, except for Brett and a few others.

Usually we get into arguments, but it's always Brett who starts them, unless we feel like trolling him.

"Well… moo!" Brett said.

Another thing, instead of saying touché like normal people, Brett says moo. I know, that's kind of weird, but Brett doesn't care. But he does about MLP, why can't it be the other way around?

Anyways, back to the argument.

"Brett," Jack said, "Why the hell do you say that? It's weirder than collecting dolls when you're thirty."

"Well I don't watch ponies!" He said. He then got up from the cafeteria table, and left. I looked over to Jack, and sighed. We then got up, and went to the computer lab to write.

Of course, the computer teacher was going ape shit about us going on the computers when we had no projects, but we lied and said we did have one. After some resistance, she gave up and let us go on.

I brought up the Internet, and looked at the main page. The news was nothing special, but then one story caught my eye. It was local news, so the story was short.

"In the Philadelphia area, there have been reports of different light phenomena. Although no one has seen what comes of it, people are very interested in this. 'There has never been anything like this before that I've seen.' A local from Chester County said, 'It's pretty weird.' Although there is not much to report right now, we will keep you posted."

"What're you reading?" Jack said, "You've been pretty quiet."

"Oh nothing," I said, "Just something about strange lights in the area."

"Don't care," Jack said, "Come on, we've got like ten minutes before class starts and I want to get in as much writing as possible."

"Alright," I said, turning off the Internet and watching him write.

Ten minutes goes by as fast or as slow as you want it to go. But, of course, we only got done like seven sentences before we had to go to class, much to our annoyance.

When we got into class, we were restless, especially Jack. Apparently he had a big idea going, and being taught science was not helping him. I spaced out, and of course, thought about MLP, particularly Rainbow Dash, my favorite.

I was in Ponyville, just walking, when I saw her fly overhead. Being a daydream, I flew after her. She looked back, and smiled at me, before she zoomed past me, leaving me in her figurative dust. I shook my head, and sped after her.

She then flew over the Everfree Forest, and whizzed through the treetops. I had some trouble avoiding them, but I still caught up with her. She then turned back, and said my name in a startling masculine voice.

"Anthony," she said, "Anthony!"

I then left my daydream, to find all my classmates, even Jack, who was probably daydreaming too, looking at me.

"Anthony, answer the question." our teacher, Mr. Heacock said.

I was good at science and, even though I wasn't paying much attention I still knew what the question was.

"Uhh… the answer is C, I think." I said, a little embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

"Yes that is correct." He said, and then started to explain something else that I stopped listening to.

I once again found myself daydreaming about Rainbow Dash, but this time she was in anthro form, not as a pony. I looked around. We were on the island Berk, the main island in the movie How to Train Your Dragon. I heard a voice call out my name, but it wasn't my actual name.

"Hey Chip." I heard Hiccup say. Hiccup is the main character in How to Train Your Dragon. I know it's an odd name, but he was a Viking as were the rest of the villagers on the island. And he, being much smaller than the other Vikings put him at a disadvantage, but it didn't stop him from ending the war with the dragons and bringing peace to the Vikings and the dragons. But this information doesn't matter very much considering that he's a fictional character… or was he? Could the ponies and Vikings be out there, in different universes, and we have no idea that they're out there.

**All right, this chapter is basically just opening up the story. But the first few chapters are essential for being even CLOSE to understanding what will happen in the later chapters. Next chapter: things really go down, and this story really gets going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I was suddenly snapped out of my daydream as the loudspeaker chimed on and the announcer told everyone to get back to their homerooms and get ready to go home.

"Ughhh," I looked over at Jack as he was moaning. "I don't want to go to football practice today. "he groaned.

"I know right," I replied. "Why can't we only practice three times a week."

"Whatever, at least I can get in some writing before I go to practice, See ya." Jack said.

I went downstairs and walked down the hallway to get to my bus. When I stepped outside I looked at the sky. It looked as if it was going to rain, which was good because football practice could get canceled. I climbed on the bus and started moving kids in the front because they were too far back.

"Hey," I yelled at a first grader. "Move up two seats."

Since I was big, and a first grader didn't want to mess with me, he obeyed and moved up a couple seats. I sat down in the very back and took out my iPhone. I smiled to myself as I saw a picture of Derpy as my background, took out my headphones, and started listening to music. At times during the bus ride home, I thought I could see some strange colors in the sky between gaps in the clouds, but maybe I was just imagining things.

I got to my bus stop, said thank you to the bus driver, and started walking home. I looked in the sky again, and saw a tint of rainbow in a cloud floating overhead. Being a brony, I immediately thought it could be Rainbow Dash's flight trail, but then realized that idea was crazy.

When I stepped foot inside I expected my mom to say hi, and order me to do my homework, but she wasn't home. That was normal, I guess. She was usually shopping or doing other things if she wasn't home.

I walked upstairs and went on the computer. I looked on Equestria Daily and saw the news. I scrolled down and looked at the first thing that popped up on the screen.

It was the news article I read when I was with Jack at school, but the pictures on here were different. I scrolled down and one particular picture caught my eye. This one had more weird lights in the sky, but they were flat out rainbow and it looked as if rainbow dash came here and created a sonic rainboom in the middle of the sky.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I went to the news headlines to look for more pictures of these "strange lights".

When I opened the news, the first thing I saw was that there were twenty five deaths in Ohio, and all around the same place. That was bad enough. The worse thing was that they only found weird burn marks on the victims, but nothing to trace back to a killer.

I frowned as I heard the door to the house open, and heard my mom walk inside. I closed the program and went downstairs.

"Hi Anth," she said happily "how was your day?"

"It was fine." I replied and sat down at the table to do my homework. I looked at the books I brought home. I only had ELA (language arts) as homework today. I was good at language arts and finished my homework very quickly.

"Mom, can I go on the Xbox? I'm done my homework." I asked. My mom has this thing about going on the Xbox and computers. If you don't ask her, she will freak out and get pissed at you.

"If you're done all your homework, then yes." She said.

I walked downstairs into my basement, turned on the Xbox and put in _Ace Combat Assault Horizon. _I entered multiplayer and played it for about an hour. While playing, I heard thunder and heavy rain outside.

"Well I guess practice is canceled." I muttered to myself as I shot down an enemy plane.

About a half an hour later, it stopped raining and my mom ordered me to go outside and do something useful. I turned the Xbox off, walked up out of my basement, and went outside.

I decided to go for a ride on my bike, and ended up going around the block several times. Each time I went around the block I noticed it get darker. I got bored of biking and decided to do something else. I parked my bike, walked into the woods behind my house and wandered around for some time.

I was walking around when some holes in the ground caught my attention. I thought they were from a long time ago, when I was little. I thought this because my brothers always dug holes in the ground for some reason, but they always filled them with leaves.

I realized that they were recently dug because they were not filled with leaves. I looked in them and saw nothing but dirt but it looked like someone buried something under the dirt. I walked back to my house to get a shovel but I would probably find nothing anyway.

I returned with a shovel in hand, and started digging. It took a while to make progress, but after half an hour, I hit something.

I reached my hand in and pulled it out. It was a small box, about two feet long and two feet wide. I opened it up. Inside of it was a necklace which had a green bubble on the end of it. The only strange thing was that the bubble glowed and the necklace just had a strange feel to it.

I slowly put it on. I immediately felt a tingling on my neck and the feeling spread to the rest of my body. I tried to pull the necklace off but it was short, just reaching past my neck, and was locked in place. Suddenly it emitted a blinding white light. I had to shield my eyes so I wouldn't go blind.

While the light was shining brightly, I felt my body change. There was something on my back. No, there were two things on my back, not one. A couple seconds after my realization, the light stopped shining. I took two steps before I realized something was different.

I was stronger and I weighed less. I also noticed I was wearing bracers. I jumped up to see how much height I could gain. I was about five feet off the ground when I looked down. I hit the ground and a shockwave was emitted out from under me.

I moved the things on my back, and started flapping them. I noticed that they were wings.

"Alright, this isn't normal." I muttered. I then noticed that my voice was different. I stuck my hands in my pocket, partly out of annoyance, and then noticed there was something in my pocket. I took it out, and saw that it was a circular object, like a ring, only it had a closed middle.

My heart started racing. Could it be happening? I remembered a long time ago I was going to write a fanfic, but scrapped it. The main character in it was part of a race called the Gaia's. But a large portion of them were killed off by a race called the Ing. They were in the middle of a war with the Ing and Ponies, Humans, Asari, Krogan, Turians, Drell, Salarians, Batarians, Vorcha, Geth, Quarians (all from Mass Effect,) and dragons were their ally's. But the Ing were not the only enemy they had to worry about.

The Ing were allied with the Locust, Reapers, Covenant, and Cerberus was allied with them but when the illusive man decided to switch sides, the Ing completely took them over using a power to go into the body of an individual and take them over. They use this tactic well and the only way to resist it is to have a spell placed on you, or blow the damn thing to bits before it tries to take you over. Obviously Cerberus was not very good at the latter, and having no spellcasters or unicorns didn't help either.

The point behind all this was that I was now the main character of that fanfic, and if I was the main character, the rest of the fanfic was bound to happen, too.

I looked up into the sky, and saw the moon. It was shining brightly and it sent a surge of want through my body. I wanted to fly. I spread my wings, crouched down, and sprung off the ground. I shot fifteen feet in the air before I started flying. I didn't know where I was going, but I would end up somewhere.

**Now, the next few chapters will just be leading up to when things REALLY happen in here. This means that there will be a lot of talking, and not much action, as things will be just getting underway, so please, pay attention, because you will be confused out of your mind if you don't. Next chapter: My first contact in this world. Will it be friendly, or not? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Note: If you see a link, click on it and stop the music you are listening to, if you are listening to music. And you will also have to copy and paste the link and click on the first video. It should be called roads untraveled. If something is wrong or you have an idea for hyper linking words, just leave a review and tell me your idea. Sorry for the inconvenience but fanfiction would not allow me to put hyperlinks in words.**

I flew for about two miles, when something came out of nowhere and tackled me into the ground. The thing had me pinned before I realized what it was. It was an Ing; it looked to be a Private, trying to kill me. I remembered that each of the bracers I was wearing had an energy sword module built into it. If I made a fist, with a small opening In the middle, a energy sword handle, made out of negative light energy would appear(negative light energy cannot hurt beings who belong to the light world).

I got the swords out, and slashed at the thing. One of the swords barely hit and it only ended up cutting his arm. Unfortunately for me, the Ing had a sword of its own, and it actually knew how to sword fight. It started doing a series of slashes, all of which I dodged, but they were too close for comfort.

I suddenly remembered about the ring in my pocket. It was actually called an armor ring, but the name didn't matter right now. It had my armor and guns in it. Once I put it on, I would have a shield unit protecting me and my guns would be on my back. I quickly jumped backwards, put the armor ring on my chest, and twisted it. The armor appeared on me and I felt about ten more pounds to carry around. I didn't matter. At least I had my weapons.

I reached for a submachine gun on my hip, pulled it up, aimed at its head and fired. The Ing wasn't expecting this and got mowed down by the hail of bullets I was firing at it. Blood splattered out of its head and it flung backwards from all the firepower that was packed into that short burst of gunfire.

I took off. The gunfire was pretty loud and I didn't want someone to hear it, or find me in this form. As I was flying back home I started wondering if I could change back to my human form.

There were too many questions, and not enough answers.

watch?v=iFiNlLt8sJw

In the fanfic I was going to write, I could take on multiple high-ranking Ing with ease. Now I could barely kill a private. I started wondering if I had to learn all the techniques and skills to fighting again. If I did, it would most likely take months, if not years and the army would probably fall without me.

I flew over to a nearby cloud and sat down on it. I was troubled, and didn't know what to do. There were so many things to worry about, but the thing on the top of my list was that the Ing were here on earth. Also they were probably, no, definitely killing civilians. That explains the twenty-five deaths in Ohio. That also explains the mysterious lights that were seen around America. My brony suddenly kicked in, and I realized that the lights were really Rainbow Dash`s doing. I started to get excited but was startled when I heard a voice call my name. Not my human name, but my Gaian name.

"Psst, Chip over here." I heard a voice say.

"What? Where? Who was that?" I said looking for the person calling me over.

"We're above the cloud and how do you not see us?" the voice replied.

I flew above the cloud and saw a surprising sight. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack were all on a medium sized cloud, in anthro form.

"Hey Chip," Rainbow Dash said. "Remember us?"

"No, I don't remember any of you. I don't remember anything either." I said. "You guys gotta help me. I don't know-" I started to panic

"Shhh, shhh," she put her finger over my lips, silencing me. "Everything will be alright."

Twilight walked over to me, and put her horn to my forehead.

"Stay still." She said. Her horn glowed and I suddenly felt many emotions flow through me.

I was shocked, all the things I had gone through before I changed into my human form astounded me. I wasn't born a human, either. I changed form into one. I changed into an infant. That explains my adoption. I also remembered how to fight, and tactics to kill Ing forces and other, bigger ones, too. Time also moves faster in Equestria and twilight and the princesses sped up time, too. Because of this, even though I had to age from ages zero to thirteen, it only seemed like it was one year for them.

I stopped thinking; I would save the other things I remember to think about later. I suddenly hugged them all, realizing how much I've missed them all. They hugged me back, and we embraced each other.

"How did you guys know where I was?" I asked.

"Twilight," Pinkie Pie answered, "She has like radar in her head, ya know?"

"Well, not really," Twilight said, "It's just how I simplified it for Pinkie. You know how she gets."

"I understand," I said. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, we're scoutin' for Ing activity," Applejack said, "They haven't been attackin' as much, and we're worried that they're plannin' to invade earth."

"Hmm," I said "This isn't good; I was just attacked by an Ing earlier."

"And you didn't have your memories?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep, luckily for me, it missed with all its attacks and I killed it without much trouble but," I said "Wait have you guys been spotted by any Ing yet?"

"Nope, and we plan to keep it that way." Rainbow Dash said.

"Good, I need to get back home." I said remembering that I've been out flying for a while "We can talk while we're flying."

I started to fly home, and they followed. The earth ponies and unicorns flew with wing suits, as we call them. They are basically four wings that come out of a utility pack on their backs. The utility pack also has many different functions, like encasing the user in an ACV (Aerial Combat Vehicle). The ACV is a very reliable, highly maneuverable aircraft packed with heavy firepower.

We exchanged small talk on my way back. After about fifteen minutes we got to the woods in my backyard. I said bye to them all, and walked home. I went to bed happy that night, knowing that I had my equestrian friends back. But how would I explain this to my friends at school tomorrow. "Oh well, I'll think about that tomorrow" I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Okay, this is when I change form and gain my old memories back, but the war of the universe is coming to the modern day. If the Ing have more advanced tech then soldiers do now, what will the human soldiers do to defend their planet from disaster? Luckily for them, they are not alone in this war. But what of civilians? They are being killed at the moment, and there is no one to stop them, as the soldiers of the twenty-first century have no idea what is going on and the ponies cannot help at the moment. Find out what comes next in the next chapter of War, Love and Friendship: The InterUniversal War.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I woke up the next day, feeling great, and got on the bus. No one who I wanted to talk to was on the bus, not that I talked to anyone anyway. When I got to school, I sat down at my desk, and started sketching. Partly because I was waiting for Jack, and partly because I just wanted to draw.

About five minutes after I started the drawing, I saw him walk in. He shot a nervous glance at me, and then started to hang his backpack up on our assigned hooks. He got his books then walked over to me.

"Dude, have you seen those lights seen around United States?" I asked him

"Yes," he said "But they aren't just in America now. They have been sighted around the world."

"Wow." I said "Do you think there is a chance that it could be…" my voice trailed off.

"Ponies?" He finished "Probably."

"What makes you so sure?" I said, testing him since I already knew that they existed.

"Uhhh, I don't know." He said nervously "It's practically proof.

"Yea, but it's not proof." I said "Why the hell are you so nervous anyway? You looked nervous when you walked in here, too.

There was an awkward silence between us as we both stopped talking.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." He finally said "Yesterday night, after it rained, I went outside into my woods. While out there I stumbled upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a glowing stone, about the size of the palm of my hand. Me, not knowing any better, picked the stone up, and boom. I was transformed into a unicorn. A stallion, of course."

"Wow." I said, surprised that my best friend was a pony and that I was a Gaia. "Well I guess this is good. I mean, at least I'll have a friend to back me up in battles."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Something just like that happened to me last night, only I turned into the character in the fanfic I was going to write." I answered

"Wait, wouldn't that mean-"he started

"That the rest of my fanfic is bound to happen, too." I said "It would happen to mean that unfortunately."

Suddenly we heard a voice.

"Alright kids, take a seat." We heard our teacher, Mr. Heacock, say. "Today we have an assembly schedule because we are supposed to watch a video that is very important."

Jack and I sat in our assigned seats, which were next to each other. Mr. Heacock clicked the Internet explorer icon and the video came up.

I was shocked at the preview picture on the video. It was a picture of me, in my Gaian form, with my armor on and my Light Machine Gun, an M240, in hand. I was staring at the screen with the picture on it. I suddenly remembered that me and my team (the mane six and I) and a couple of our friends that we usually end up fighting alongside on the battlefield made some videos a while back to warn the human public if need be. Well it looks like making these videos wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Dude," I said to jack "That's my form I changed into."

"Hmm." He said and kept on looking at the screen.

Mr. Heacock clicked on the video and warned us that there were some gory parts but hat was all we needed to worry about.

He clicked on the video, and it went into full screen. The video started playing, and a voice started speaking. My Gaian voice.

"For five years now we have been fighting a war against a menace no race could handle fighting alone." My voice said. The video suddenly switched from a black background to a quick shot of an Ing with its weapon out shooting at some allied soldiers. The screen turned black again.

"C'mon we can't make it out by ourselves. We're in this together Dash." My Gaian voice said. I must've been talking to her when she was hurt.

"This enemy is stronger than all the races alone, but together we can defeat them." My voice said. The video than switched to a direct helmet feed of an allied solider gunning down Ing and covenant troops. After about three seconds you see the soldier's chest being pierced by a blade from behind. Blood poured out of the wound and you could hear the solider scream with horror.

The screen suddenly turned back to black. "We are not alone, and you humans aren't either." My voice said. "With our combined forces of the Ponies, Asari, Krogan, Turians, Drell, Salarians, Batarians, Vorcha, Geth, Quarians, and you humans, we can all fight back against the Ing to win this war." As I said each name the video showed a picture of each race. "But we will need to fight together to win, as if we fight amongst our selves we might as well just give up."

The video suddenly shot to a video clip of me, in my Gaian form, talking.

"The Ing aren't going to stop trying to kill you. They won't give up, they won't run away. There are no negotiations with these things!"

It switched to another video clip. This one with Commander Shepard.

"The Ing are allied with many enemies from video games at your time which, of course, makes this whole thing hard to believe, but it seems they exist in alternate dimensions of time, as do I and other allies of my dimension. The Ing are allied with the Locust, Covenant, Cerberus, and the Reapers which makes our job much harder than it already is."

It than switched to another video clip, this one with Master Chief.

"Its not only the allies of the Ing that are the problem though, It's the Ing themselves." He said, "They are the biggest threat. They range from a two feet tall crablike variant of Ing that tries to poison you, to an one hundred foot tall walking tank that has seven weapons on it and is very tough to destroy."

The video had a couple more cool scenes and explained everything that people might not understand, (leaving out ponies though) then it ended. Everything that needed to be explained if people were confused were in the description below, but the main message was clear. The Ing and their allies wanted all of the human's dead. Well I guess that excludes me, since I wasn't a human.

Jack turned to me. "I don't get it." He said, " They said ponies in the video but never showed them.

I just replied with "I don't know."

We were told to go to our classes, since the assembly period was over. I some how got through the day just fine, and made it home in a good mood. Then again, tomorrow was Friday and Fridays were always good days.

I was a bit unhappy that I had to go to football practice later, but I got over it. I ended up making it through practice with no trouble, too.

I went to bed, thinking about my squad and how they were doing, when I suddenly heard a voice through my head.

"Hey Chip," the voice said "its Dash. I'm guessing you forgot about our mental link."

"Yep, I forgot all about it." I said through the link.

"So how did you like the video?" she asked

"It was good, but we had better ones. Why didn't you use those?" I asked her

"Because, we're using the better ones later." She said, " The next video is mostly ponies, though. But it's to make up for the time we didn't get in the first one.

She was right. In the video, the ponies weren't shown once except for when I said their name when I was listing our allies' names.

"Why did you start talking to me now, of all times? I was about to fall asleep." I said

"I dunno," she said "anyway, goodnight."

I said bye to her and fell asleep almost instantaneously, excited to watch the new video and tell all my friends that they were wrong when they said ponies didn't exist.

**Aright first things first, the reason there is a video shown to my class is because it was shown to the public to warn everyone about the Ing. Second thing, Dash and I had a mental link ever since I changed form back into a Gaia. If you are still confused, leave a review and tell me the problem. Also writing production might become a lot slower because I have football practice and mass effect is too fun. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Note: If you see something that you don't understand, just look it up. Btw, another link. Click on it.**

I got to school the next day, excited to see the next video and tell all my friends that ponies actually exist. I sat down and thought about all that has happened in the last two days.

I've changed form into a Gaia, a race who is leading the way in a war against creatures who live and thrive in darkness, called Ing. I was also serving in the war and was the most powerful trooper the light army had. I was also a commander and the leader of a squad of six ponies; the Mane six, as bronies call them.

I looked down at my hands, which were on my desk. They were shaking. I balled them into fists and put them in my lap. I was in such pressure, but I was also happy. I changed form, Jack changed form. Things were looking up lately. But soon the Ing would start attacking Earth and try to take it over and even though the Mane six and I were extremely strong, The Ing would heavily out number us and we would get overrun.

I suddenly got afraid of the coming invasion because I remembered something that I wish I didn't.

I remembered that in addition to fighting reapers, locust, covenant, and Cerberus, I would also have to fight changelings and discord would probably be there, too.

But the worst part of it was that my team and I had clones, dark clones of ourselves and they are most likely stronger than us right now. There were also Shadowbolts which were the counterpart of the Wonderbolts. The Shadowbolts should be on our side, but the Ing took them over when the war started and there was no way to get them back.

I thought I was about to go insane when Jack walked in, along with my other friend Mark, who was also a brony.

"Guess who also changed form." Jack said

"No way," I said "Mark too?"

"Yea," Mark said "it was weird though."

Just then Mr. Rubano led us down to the cafeteria for another video, this one with the whole eighth grade.

As Jack, Mark and I sat down next to each other, I said to Jack "Guess what today video is gonna be?"

"What?" he asked

"Mostly ponies." I answered

"Really? How do you know?" he asked

"I was speaking to Dash last night. She told me."

"Really, I thought you were joking about you changing form. Cause I was actually serious."

"No, I was completely serious about that."

Mark just sat there, listening to what we were talking about.

Just then, Mr. Tosti, our principal, walked into the room, turned the projector on and told us we were watching another video.

I sat back, and looked at Mark. It was funny. In about forty-five minutes Mark, Jack and I were going to be telling everybody that they shouldn't have hated on the show, and should become bronies.

Mr. Heacock turned on the projector and the picture that popped up must've truly astounded Mark and Jack, if not the whole four classes. The picture was the mane six and Ditzy Doo all standing there with their weapons at the ready.

Dash with her SCAR-L, Pinkie with her flamethrower, Twilight with her Barrett M82A1, Applejack with her SPAZ 12, Fluttershy with her M249 SAW, Rarity dual-wielding her silenced MP7's, and Ditzy doo with her Custom Vulcan minigun. It was designed with no carrying handle, so she could shoulder fire it, and to fire it she had to press a small pressure plate that was on the top of it.

All of our weapons were also modified to use thermal clips, even if they were not supposed to. The thermal clips combined with the magazines made it possible to carry large amounts of ammo into battle without increasing weight. The way this works is that the clips are stored into the mags, so instead of ejecting the mag and putting in a new one, you would either press the release bolt button on the gun, or cock the hammer on the weapon to eject the thermal clip. There are about ten thermal clips inside of most mags. This allows soldiers to carry large amounts of ammo into battle.

Mr. Rubano then clicked on the video and the screen turned black. Music started playing and suddenly Rainbow Dash stepped out of the darkness.

"For years we have been contributing to the war effort in many ways, like fighting, supplying the army, and giving medical care to the soldiers," she said "But we are best at fighting."

Then Fluttershy came up next to her, and said "Even though we are ponies, and we create rainbows and do other things that you humans would consider girly does not mean we are bad at fighting.

I then looked around the room. I saw some people who couldn't believe that this was happening, and other people's eyes were on me and Jack. I grinned and waved at the people who were looking at us.

I turned my attention back to the video.

Applejack was now there, standing next to Dash, with her shotgun, the SPAZ-12, in hand. She cocked it. "Lemme show what we mean by we're good at fighting."

The video switched to a camera view of Rainbow Dash firing at a group of dark Cerberus troopers. The battlefield was a mess and there were enemies everywhere. I saw her quickly shoot a beam of rainbow energy at a Cerberus trooper. That ability was called a phase disruptor, if I remembered correctly. She turned around and sliced twilight's head off. Only it wasn't twilight. After the dead Twilight fell to the ground, she turned into a changeling. But then Rainbow Dash got tackled by a centurion and he pulled his sword out.

The centurion was on her back and was about to stab Dash when suddenly Twilight, the real Twilight, fired a sniper round from afar. The round hit the centurion in the face. His head exploded and blood splattered out. The camera then switched to a visor view looking out of Dash's visor. The Ponies visor`s had Heads Up Displays (HUD's) in them. There were about six tangos in front of Dash. She got up and slashed horizontally with her energy sword and a wave of rainbow energy obliterated them all. They never even got a chance to shut her barriers down. Barriers were like shields, but they were stronger, and harder to destroy, but biotic powers work well at shutting them off.

The camera view jumped to Pinkie Pie, who was setting countless numbers of enemies ablaze with her flamethrower. But the best part was that she was laughing. Hysterically. She started to use the flamethrower with one hand and took out one of her Mini-Uzis. Her Mini-Uzi was equipped with incendiary explosive rounds and I could tell that she was having a lot of fun blowing heads off and burning Ing to a crisp.

The view then jumped to Applejack`s visor, who was keeping enemies at bay with her SPAZ-12. She looked up at an ACV as it fired an unguided rocket at a group of Ing. The group tried to scatter but the rocket hit too soon and the blast killed them all. Applejack looked back down at the remaining enemies and fired again. The spread from her SPAZ-12 took out two more, leaving three left. She was about to finish them off with three quick blasts from her shotgun, but Rarity uncloaked behind them and sliced them to pieces with her monomolecular blade.

The monomolecular blade is a regular sword, but it was made to perfection. It could be broken, unlike the energy sword, but it is a very effective sword and all Cerberus agents (except for nemesis's) had one

The camera went into Fluttershy's visor, who was gunning down enemies with her M249. She looked over at a wall to her left, pulled her supportive hand off the foregrip on her gun, took her energy sword out, and slashed near the wall. A scream rang out and suddenly, where she slashed, a phantom uncloaked and was in two pieces, her hand twitching. Fluttershy looked back at the tangos in front of her, only to get hit by an EMP blast. She screamed and the enemies quickly tried to take her as a prisoner, grabbing her and dragging her to a small portal they created.

They were about to get to the portal, when a loud shot rang out in the distance. The camera switched again, this time to twilight's visor. She looked through the scope of her M82 and the camera view could see through the scope. She was aiming at the Ing who were attempting to take Fluttershy away. Twilight aimed at the portal before they got in, and fired. The shot disabled the portal and it closed. She aimed at the Ing gunner dragging Fluttershy, gauged bullet time and bullet drop, and fired. The Ing gunners head exploded violently, spraying brain matter everywhere.

Twilight changed her aim and aimed at the last Ing. She pulled off another headshot and saw Fluttershy quickly get up and continue the fight.

The camera switched views to Rarity, who was using an invisibility cloak to hide herself. She ambushed enemies with this tactic, cloaking and sneaking behind enemies, then uncloaking and cutting Ing down with her monomolecular blade. She snuck up to a group of heavily armored Ing and sliced them down with a few quick slashes.

The camera switched to the mane six all standing there, in ponyville, weapons at their sides.

"As you can see, this isn't your normal twenty-first century warfare." Twilight said

"Thanks to the help of the Ing traveling through time and space, we can now go up to the twenty-third century and use their technology." Rarity said

"Of course we had their permission, though, and we are also amazing aerial fighters, too." Pinkie Pie said

The video ended on going on for about twenty more minuets and explained everything about the enemy types, like reaper classification and Ing classification and classification for other enemies. It also included other enemies that weren't mentioned in the other video, like changelings, Forerunners and…Discord. Ugh, I forgot all about him. "God damn it" I thought to myself.

They also talked about me and how I was a commander and what a great leader I am. I'm not bragging, that's what they said in the video. Anyway, the video explained more things that people might not understand. One cool part was that each of the ponies, unicorn or not, had an inner magic. Due to the exposure to element zero (look it up on mass effect wikia) any pony can now use types of magic, which is very helpful on and off the battlefield. However, they cannot use telekinesis. Also, unicorns' magic is now extremely powerful thanks to element zero, sometimes called eezo.

The video soon ended and me, Jack and Mark all looked at each other, then to everyone in the eighth grade. They were all staring at us. Mark, Jack and I started laughing. Soon, the whole class caught on to why we were laughing, and started laughing with us.

I heard a voice yell: "Why is this so funny?" the classes fell silent. I looked over and saw that it was Brett hating on the show again. "They're just ponies! All they're gonna do is have tea parties and they probably suck at fighting."

"Oh Brett," I said "you're hating on the show again. That's adorable."

"How do you like this show?" He asked me "It's so stupid. They just have parties and sing like girls."

"So singing is for girls now?" Jack said.

"Shut up Jack." he said

"Brett," I said "you just saw the proof in front of you. They're real and they're here. If you want to deny it, you can deny it, but remember you'll be denying something that is true."

"This argument is pointless." Mark said

"Yeah, Mark's right, let's just ignore him." I said

I noticed that everyone, even the teachers, were still quiet.

"Are we gonna go upstairs soon?" I asked

Everyone got up as Mr. Rubano told us to get to our classes upstairs.

The rest of my day was pretty boring, although people no longer disrespected me for liking a show that was meant for younger audiences, as they knew what the ponies were capable of and did not want to hate on them anymore.

I realized that these videos were being shown to schools around the world. Thank God for that. Now everyone in Radnor middle (the public school near me, not the one I go to) will at least believe that there are ponies that can kick ass while having multi-colored manes.

I made it home, happy that tomorrow was Saturday and that it was the weekend. Then it hit me. I had to call Mark and Jack. When I called them, I told them: "You are gonna come over my house tomorrow. We have training to do.

**A/N: Read this on fimfiction, its better and the links work there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next day, feeling groggy, and got dressed for my football game. I got there and was greeted by some friends. I played catch with them until Jack came. I soon saw him walking over to me.

"Ready for your training?" I asked

"How hard is it?" he asked

"How hard I want it to be, which would mean it's gonna be impossible."

"NOOOOOOOO!" we both chuckled

"But seriously, you and Mark are going to be taught the basics and only the basics because we don't have the time to teach you much else."

"Mark's coming too?"

"Yeah, what did you think, only you were being trained?"

"I don't know."

We were soon called to get our pads on and in about an hour the game started. I did well, with five tackles and two sacks. After the game,we got to my house, changed into clean clothes and soon Mark came.

"Mom, we're going on a walk through the trail." I said "If we aren't back in two or three hours just…we'll be back in two or three hours." With that, we all walked outside.

"So, have either of you tried out your new forms yet" I asked them

"No, not yet." Mark said "I am a unicorn, though."

"Cool," Jack said "I'm a Pegasus."

The rest of the way I told them about my Gaian form and what powers I had. We walked into the trail and found ourselvessurrounded by trees and leaves that were falling of the trees.

"Alright, we're here." I said

"Well, what's here?" Jack asked

"This." I said and with that I changed form.

My Gaian form was a sight to behold, as I had a wingspan of ten feet and I glow and emit light, which is not a good thing when I need to sneak around. Of course, I can make it so I stop glowing, but why would I do that in a situation like this.

"You guys might want to change form, too" I said.

I thought they were frozen, overwhelmed by the sight of me changing form, but they got the message and obeyed. Their forms weren't bad, with Mark's fur being blue and mane and tail being black. Jack was a Pegasus with a blue fur coat and a green mane and tail.

"You two look great." I said

"Why do the other ponies have anthro forms and not us?" Jack asked

"Because you haven't learned how to change into them yet." I answered

I opened a portal up and told them to follow me inside. When we got out of the portal, Jack and Mark must have been amazed.

We were in the Gaian city, Lightspell. There were Gaian's and ponies everywhere. Some ponies were being led by other, higher ranking ponies. Then I noticed that some ponies didn't even have ranks or uniforms. I brushed the thought off.

"Guys," I turned to my two, now equine, friends "this is Lightspell."

They stared in awe at the city and looked around in amazement. The huge buildings, different races roaming around the streets. It looked so unreal, yet it wasn't. I told them to come with me. They followed and soon they found themselves in a training facility that was located underground.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Chip, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again this soon." Rainbow Dash said

"Well, you thought wrong." I replied, happy to see her "Guys," I said to Jack and Mark "meet Dash."

They looked at her as if she was completely alien to them. I looked over at Dash. She had her armor on and looked as if she just had been through a training course, with sweat glistening on her skin

"Your friends okay?" She asked

I looked back at them. They looked as if they both were about to faint.

"Oh, sorry." Jack said

"Come on, we have to get you guys to target practice." I said

We walked through a couple sets of automatic sliding doors and reached the gun range. I put my armor on and took my m240 off my back. Mark, Jack and Dash all walked over to see what I was gonna do.

I turned the safety off, laid into a prone position, and started unloading into the paper target. Before long, the target was unrecognizable and had about one-hundred holes in it.

"And that is how you would take down an Ing." I said, still laying down and reloading the LMG.

"So you guys use one-hundred rounds to take down one Ing?" Jack said, causing Rainbow Dash to laugh.

"Well you can't kill a berserker with only one bullet." I replied

"How are we going to use guns with hooves?" Mark asked

I got up. "Good question." I said

"Well, it's just like changing form from human to pony," Dash said "but you have to want to change into an anthro from and you'll change into one."

They obeyed and did the transformation successfully. I walked over and saw some armor rings on a rack, as well as an MG3. I picked up the armor rings and tossed them to Jack and Mark.

"What is this and how do you use it?" Jack asked

"Put on your chest, and twist it to your right." I said

They obeyed and put the armor on. It appeared on them, unfolding and enveloping them in an extremely resistant armor with a shield unit on it.

"Now," I said "pick up the M6H on the weapon table and hit that target down range." I said, gesturing at the target.

Jack went first. He picked up the Magnum and fired once. The round hit the target in the left shoulder. He fired three more rounds, the first one hitting the head, the second in the chest and the latter of the three barely making contact with what would be a person's finger.

Just then, another group of ponies walked in. This group was larger and instead of just acknowledging and ignoring the fact that Rainbow Dash was in the room, most of the group started staring at her and well, acting like bronies.

"Dash," I said quietly "what is up with those ponies over there?"

"Nobody told you?" She said

"Told me what?" I asked, a bit ticked off at how I wasn't informed about something, considering that I was a commander.

"Those are bronies." She said "They changed form the way your friends over there changed form. We had some scouts place poison joke mixed with element zero around the world. Combine that with some spells, and the things only work on bronies. Besides, it is kinda funny that the poison joke turns bronies into ponies."

It took me a second to realize what she just said.

"You realize that you could be ruining lives by doing this, don't you." I said

"Well you're ruining lives too." She yelled, gesturing at Mark shooting at a target. "Besides, we told them that if they didn't want to do this they could just not come. That group over there that we're seeing is here on their own accord."

"Mhm." I said, looking at the group of twenty bronies and pegasisters. I looked back at Mark, picked up the MG3 that I was standing next to, and aimed downrange. The target here was one hundred feet away, an easy shot for a mounted weapon.

I was about to fire when I saw something move behind me. However, when I turned around, there was nothing there. I turned back around and ended jumping five feet backwards when I saw a familiar wall eyed Pegasus in front of me.

"Hi Chip," said Derpy "How's it going?"

"Good." I answered

By this time, some of the bronies saw her and started getting really excited. I walked back over to Mark and Jack with Derpy and Dash at my sides.

"Meet Derpy guys." I said to them. They were so surprised that she was here. They were unable to say anything and just stared blankly at her.

"Why are they acting so weird? Do they not like me?" She asked with a sad but adorable look on her face.

"Oh, s-sorry." Jack stammered

"It's okay." She replied "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to hone my accuracy."

I looked over at Dash "What does she mean by hone her accuracy?"I said. "She's already deadly accurate." She just shrugged. We watched Derpy operate her weapons. She had perfect aim, hitting the designated parts of the body she went for.

"You can practice too ya know." She said cheerfully.

"We know, but we just want to watch you." I said

"Oh c'mon, shoot." She said

I walked back over to the place I left the MG3, picked it up and started firing. Damn that was the best MG I've ever fired. I loved its rate of fire, with one thousand rounds per minute.

The group of bronies must've been ordered to watch us because they were all staring at us. I decided to have some fun and fired a beam of fire at Derpy's target, turning it into a pile of ashes.

"Hey," She said "what happened to my target? Did I accidentally have incineration rounds on?" She frantically looked at her XM8 to see if it had the small hologram at the side, indicating the type of special rounds it was equipped with.

We all laughed at Derpy's confusion.

"Uh, I think it just disappeared randomly." I said between laughs, leaving her more confused than before.

"But that isn't possible." We kept laughing hysterically. After our laughing fit, I told the bronies that they were going to go in a training simulator.

"A training simulator?" Jack said "Like a virtual reality that you can walk into?"

"Yes. Now if you'll follow us." We walked through a couple sets of automatic doors, proceeded down a long hallway and came to a locked door that read "Armory". It required an access code. I typed the code in; quick enough so no bronies saw it. We walked in the room.

The Armory was as I remembered it, massive, dimly lighted and home to over one thousand firearms.

"Find a weapon you like guys." I said. They searched all over, with some being satisfied at the very first weapon they found, and some looking extremely hard for a certain weapon of their choice.

After five minutes of looking, Jack wasn't too happy about not finding his favorite weapon.

"Where the hell is an L85." He asked

We heard a soft voice answer.

"Um, I think it's… here, just follow me." It was Fluttershy who spoke. She must've been in the armory somewhere.

She stepped out of the shadows and led Jack to it. I smiled as I remembered that Fluttershy was Jack's favorite pony and he now found himself being led to his favorite rifle by his favorite pony.

"Is this good enough?" Mark asked me, pointing a Steyr AUG A2 at me.

"Yeah. And don't point that thing at people. Not the best way to make friends." I said

Jack and Fluttershy then walked up to me.

"Finally found it." Jack said

By now all the bronies were ready and we proceeded out of the armory. We walked through a long hallway and reached a set of large doors.

We walked inside and I led them to a large teleportation pad, enough to fit three squadrons of men.

"When you are all ready, you can step into the pad. It will teleport you into a random location around the universe that you'll be fighting enemies in." I told the group

"Are the enemies real?" a brony questioned

"No, certainly not." I answered "But they do look extremely real and if you take a shot from them, you will feel pain."

I saw a couple of the bronies with scared looks on their faces and looking over my right shoulder. I immediately knew who it was. I sensed a blade coming at my neck from the left and ducked over to the right. I pulled out my monomolecular blade and started attacking my attacker. It seemed he brought friends, as cloaked troopers in the corners of the room uncloaked and started firing their weapons at me. I was outnumbered, but I was also lucky, as the bronies were in a corner near the teleportation pad; out of the line of fire. I jumped back from the swordsman and noticed that he had a very high quality visor. I pulled out my customized M416 and fired at three of the ten gunners. They took the hits and their shields held. Through the use of the magic from my necklace, I teleported behind the swordsman and used a shockwave power to send him flying into a wall. I looked over and saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash now charging at me, swords at the ready.

"Not them too." I thought as I fired a beam of electricity from my hand at one of the gunners in the room. I fired a blast of kinetic energy at them. Dash jumped over it and Fluttershy blocked the energy with her arm. She then fired a beam of light back at me. I cried out as it hit me and as I flew into a wall. My attackers all uncloaked and walked over to me, surrounding me.

A shot hit the swordsman in the neck, but he also had shields and they didn't go down. It was Jack who fired at the swordsman. The swordsman seemed to be the leader, as he dragged me into the middle of the floor.

"Now bronies," he said with his sword raised above my head "witness the power of the Ing as I kill your so called invincible leader."

Dash started giggling "Stop it, Soarin, your scaring them."

"Fine." Soarin said. He grinned at me "You still owe me those armor mods though."

He helped me up and the gunners deactivated the visor, making it unfold and it attached itself to the back of the armor. I noticed that the gunners were the rest of the Mane six and the Wonderbolts. When I got up we all looked over at the bronies and burst out laughing. Their faces were a mix of fear and confusion. We explained everything to them, like how Soarin loves randomly attacking me for no reason whatsoever and usually it ends up with the whole Wonderbolt squadron and the Mane six in the mix.

"Are you sure we should be doing a training program yet? I mean, we haven't even fired rifles yet." Jack said after we were finished explaning.

"I'm sure. This is what we usually do. It's to see how well one would perform in combat without training."

Jack didn't answer but instead looked at the teleportation pad, took a couple steps until he was just in front of the teleportation ring and slowly stepped onto it.

"I'm ready." he said

"The field won't teleport you guys until everyone is on the pad." I told them

In about a minute, the last brony was stepping onto the pad.

"Good luck guys. We'll be watching." I told them before they disappeared, teleporting to an unknown location.

Authors Note: Gah! I got this done so late. I'll try to upload chapters sooner. Anyway this is my friends' first training course. How will they do? Will they survive for long, or will they get mowed down in the first couple seconds? Find out next chapter.


End file.
